Mr Jones and Me
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (ONESHOT) A take on how Tony and Gibbs met. Baltimore PD Dectective Tony walks into the New Amsterdam to dine, he sees Gibbs taking to a dancer and strikes up a conversation. The rest is history!


**Oneshot**

It was the end of an era and Baltimore PD Detective Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo couldn't have been happier. He was treating himself to a night out after such a grueling and trying case. The busy downtown was no real place to relax, but without much choice in the matter Detective DiNozzo felt obligated to dine at the always busy New Amsterdam Restaurant.

He walked in to find a few measly customers besides himself and a little live entertainment for once. He paid his tab ahead of time then settled down in a seat at the bar. To his left sat an older man of probably about forty something, with ashen gray hair and piercing crystal blue eyes. He was sipping straight bourbon and talking to the dancer who was performing. Tony had found himself staring at the rather attractive, well in his opinion, rather attractive bubbly bleach blonde waitress serving his food to him.

"See something you like?" the gray haired man asked Tony.

"Yeah," Tony replied. "Not too often you find lovely things like these two ladies."

"How long have you been coming here?" the gray haired man asked.

"Just today," Tony replied. "Not too often I'm out this far."

"Same," the gray haired man replied and extended his hand to Tony. "Gibbs, NCIS."

"Tony DiNozzo," Tony shook hands with him. "Baltimore PD, Homicide Unit."

"Baltimore," Gibbs was intrigued. "Very interesting."

"Ha," Tony laughed. "You don't know the half of it!"

"Oh yeah," Gibbs smiled. "Try me…"

"So," Tony asked Gibbs. "Hit me with whatever you're drinking?"

"Sure," Gibbs handed him the bottle and Tony poured himself a drink. "So I believe you didn't answer my answer Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Please Mr. Gibbs," Tony replied. "It's Tony."

"Well then," Gibbs replied. "Don't call me Mr. Gibbs."

"Touché," Tony laughed. "Either way, so why aren't you solving some big old crime, instead of sitting here in a place like this?"

"Well Tony," Gibbs replied. "Because I've got cases today, we wrapped them all up within the last two days."

"Geez two days," Tony exclaimed. "How could you even manage that, I mean it takes my team a week or more to figure things out!"

"Some people like to call it my gut," Gibbs laughed. "Others call it luck."

"I'll say," Tony exclaimed and face the television. "Say, you ever hate your job?"

"All the damn time," Gibbs replied. "But I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"You remind me of someone," Tony replied scratching his chin. "But I can't quite put my finger on it!"

"Nope never mind that's not it," Tony replied. "Either way…"

"So," Gibbs asked. "I bet you guys hate getting bombarded with reporters and shit am I right?"

"Actually no," Tony replied with a solemn look. "We don't really get bombarded; we're more like unsung heroes, either way what I wouldn't give to just maybe for even one day get recognized for my good deeds publically."

"Guess you can't do that," Gibbs replied. "Since you're investigating homicides and all?"

"It's not recommended," Tony stated. "But, that doesn't mean it doesn't happen?"

"Or that you don't want it to happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Exactly." Tony replied.

"So," Gibbs replied. "Did it take you a while to know that you really wanted to be in law enforcement?"

"Not too long," Tony sipped his bourbon. "I lived on the streets after I left my home, but I always knew there was a place for me in this world, either way I joined Baltimore after a couple other police jobs, but I never regret any of it, how about you?"

"I was a marine," Gibbs smiled. "Then I joined NIS, now called NCIS."

"Wow," Tony replied. "My hat goes off to you my friend, a marine then NCIS; I don't think I could do it."

"You seem capable," Gibbs said. "You seem like a well rounded individual with a good head on his shoulders."

"That's good," Tony laughed. "I'm glad someone thinks so!"

The man performing with the dancer struck a chord on his grey guitar and Tony hummed along.

"You sing?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah learned it from my mom," Tony smiled. "Taught myself to play guitar."

"See that's what I meant by well rounded." Gibbs stated.

The dancer twirled all around the almost desolate restaurant and flashed a shiny set of teeth at both Gibbs and Tony.

"Hey," Tony elbowed Gibbs." She's looking at you."

"No she's looking at you." Gibbs replied.

He dancer winked and moved to the other side of the restaurant.

The TV flashed with a news recap from earlier. Tony watched in awe as he saw Gibbs on the screen trying to push past reporters behind his team leader. Tony waited for them to take pride in their latest exploit and at least tell the reporters something, but the time never came. The screen flashed back to something else.

"Why didn't you take pride," Tony asked. "I mean surely you can't tell me you don't care?"

"I don't like reporters," Gibbs shrugged. "They never tell the real story."

"But you guys are great," Tony replied. "People must view you as cowards for not facing the press, I mean not that I do or anything!"

"Stop trying to suck up it'll get you nowhere," Gibbs laughed. "And no they know we fight like lions for our privacy from the world when it comes to our cases."

"I'd love to be a lion one day," Tony replied. "Just like you guys."

"I'm sick of being an unsung hero," Tony replied. "I don't wanna be a cat anymore; I wanna fight like a lion, like the rest of you big time law officials!"

"That can be arranged," Gibbs asked. "Well if you'd like?"

"It can," Tony replied. "You'd really take a guy like me?"

"I'm a part of a reliable team," Gibbs replied. "But I'd like to be a team leader one day as well, I mean I'm pretty close to being one, but still, I could use guys like you on my team, someone smart, full of charisma, and reliable."

"I could apply if you'd like," Tony replied. "I mean you'd want that right?"

"I wouldn't recommend it until I get my own team," Gibbs explained. "You'll be a Probie on some other team and I don't want that."

"Probie?" Tony asked.

"Probationary Agent," Gibbs explained. "I don't want you on anyone's team but mine."

"I take that as a compliment." Tony placed his empty glass down on the bar.

The last few stragglers including Tony himself left the restaurant without another word. Tony walked over to his police cruiser and started it up, sitting down in the driver's seat. He pulled out the business card and looked at Gibbs' phone number with a smile.

"One day soon I'll be there." He said to himself and drove off towards the direction of his house.

**Read and Review**

**Yes this is a take on how they met, if it's not as accurate as it can be then well sue me!**


End file.
